


Some People Can Sleep Everywhere... Usually

by InfiniteInMystery



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Insomnia, One Shot, Sometimes You Just Can't Sleep, subtle plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteInMystery/pseuds/InfiniteInMystery
Summary: Leon can't sleep despite his efforts.
Kudos: 8





	Some People Can Sleep Everywhere... Usually

On nights like this, Leon just couldn't sleep. There was nothing in particular running through his head, nothing in particular keeping him awake, either. There was no immediate concern, no immediate threat preventing him from relaxing and falling into a deep slumber. No BOW's, no gunfire, no zombies. There was no rhyme or reason, it is what it is and he accepted that.

It's just _him_ , Leon, and Leon alone, and that's just simply it. Sometimes, Leon just _doesn't sleep._ He's not anxious, not digging through his own brain, releasing caged monsters that are better off locked away. No. It's nothing like that. He just can't sleep. He _can't._ There wasn't a single thought in his mind, nothing to keep him awake, nothing he needed to be doing, either.

Leon rolled back over in bed, his _actual_ bed, face to the wall. His mattress was nice, nicer than anything he usually slept on, the blanket hand-picked for the texture, or lack thereof. Usually, he found himself sleeping in the woods, on logs, on the ground. In hard cots, on the stiff mattresses in the STRATCOM barracks, in generic hospital beds. Once, he had even slept up in a tree. He could sleep anywhere, on anything. He knew that. He had been trained for that.

 _So why am I awake now?_ The mattress wasn't uncomfortable. The blanket wasn't too heavy. So why?

In the darkness of his own apartment, his eyes slipped open and blinked without really seeing, the blatant realization settling into him. It didn't matter what he did or what he thought, his body just wouldn't relax enough for him to be able to rest.

He wouldn't sleep. Not tonight.

It was as simple as that. The voice inside his head was sure.

Slowly, he rolled back over onto his other side and sat up, blanket pooling around his waist. He was slow about it, careful to prevent his head from spinning should the movement choose to trigger that. He swung his feet over the side of the mattress just as carefully, before he stood up. With a yawn, he meandered over to his bedroom window in the dark, pushing his hands through the drapes to find the glass pane, and he noisily slid it open to let in some of the cool air. _Better._

It wasn't windy, not too hot, not too cold, but perhaps his bedroom itself was too warm. Perhaps it was not. He wasn't sure. He was never sure. He just knew there was a problem with his surroundings, and years upon years of experience with sleepless nights left him trying to fix his environment without really knowing what needed to be fixed. He was an optimist half the time, after all. He could do it. _You're doing great!_

Without thinking much of it, Leon turned from the window and blindly walked through his apartment, knowing the layout by heart, until he found himself in the bathroom. Do his business. Wash his hands. Take a mouthful of warm water like an animal from the faucet. Standard procedure. Back in the hallway, Leon yawned as he walked back to his bedroom, carefully sliding back into bed, his back to the wall. He closed his eyes, shifting comfortably under the blanket, before deciding that the blanket was a warm offender and kicked it off. Blanket off. Too cold. Blanket over his bare feet.

His mind was empty. It was empty of Raccoon City. It was empty of Spain. It was empty of everything before, after, and between. There was nothing keeping him awake, nothing good nor bad running through his thoughts, yet he remained vigilant, his eyes refusing to stay shut.

Blanket off. Blanket on. Maybe he needed to close the window?

With the window closed and the room instantly becoming warmer, Leon returned to bed. He rolled over, facing the wall again. _My back's exposed._ Again, he rolled back over facing the door, wondering briefly if maybe he should move his bed. A different corner? He wouldn't be able to sleep in the middle of the room, there was no way in Hell. He was too tired to get up, his eyes too tired to watch TV or read a book beneath the orange glow of the living-room lamp. He was mentally exhausted, but physically, he was awake.

He rolled onto his back, eyes fluttering open to stare blankly in the dark at the ceiling. _What the hell?_ It had been weeks since his last mission, days since his last day off. He had work in the morning, paperwork and meetings and training all day. Nothing as stressful as fieldwork. When he returned home from a mission, insomnia was expected. But weeks later?

_Why now?_

Tired, Leon kicked the blanket off of him, trekking into his living-room. He turned on all the lights as he went before flopping down tiredly onto his couch and reaching for his laptop. If he couldn't sleep, he would just work until the exhaustion took him by force.

Perhaps the security of being home, the anxiousness that came with being idle, was what was wrong.


End file.
